


Small World

by Bablefisk



Series: Small World [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefisk/pseuds/Bablefisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter goes home to his parents in New York over Christmas break, and meets a certain Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I went looking for some Kunter the other day, and found surprisingly little, so decided to write one myself. This will be mostly canon up until “Sadie Hawkins”. The Warblers did not use drugs, that's probably the most important one.  
> AN2: Yes, I am still working on my other WIP's.  
> Beta: Many thanks to jwmelmoth, for keeping up with my crazy.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is also a chinese translation by QYCICI that can be found here: http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2352077750

Hunter Clarington looked out of the plane window and sighed. He was not fond of flying economy but there wasn't any First Class on short flights, and the one from Columbus to New York only took a few hours, if that. He was on his way home for Christmas, as their family had moved to New York just this summer, which was the main reasons for him changing schools. He had been to military school before he came to Dalton, and he had not been too happy about changing schools for his senior year. But his parents suddenly had to move across the country and neither them nor him wanted him that far away, so they had decided on Dalton. Mostly it was because one of Hunter's friend, Sebastian Smythe, was already a senior there, and it wasn't that far from the city. 

Hunter didn't regret the choice, at least he wouldn't have to make all new friends his last year in high school, but his old school was a lot stricter than Dalton, and Dalton in general held a lot more drama. Of course, he had created some of this drama himself, it was just too much fun playing with the other Glee club, New Directions, especially when he heard about Sebastian's issues with them. The other boy had gone on and on about Blaine and his 'gay-faced' boyfriend, and all the drama around that. Hunter had met Blaine, but had not been impressed, and didn't really get what Sebastian saw in the hobbit. By then the 'gay-faced' boyfriend was out of the picture, though none of the Warblers knew what had happened. 

The drama had been fun, as had it been fun to win sectionals, even if it felt a little like walk over, but now he was looking forward to two and half long weeks at home. 

**

The day after, Hunter was standing in his favorite NY café, paying for his baguette and looking around, trying to find a place to sit. He had timed it badly, and had come in with the lunch crowd today, which meant there were no free tables. As he let his eyes sweep once more over the crowd, they fell on a boy sitting by himself. He had brown hair with some lighter stripes, coifed slightly to one side, designer clothes and the most perfect skin Hunter had ever seen. He was eating a salad and reading on his kindle, a coffee next to the salad. The boy looked to be around Hunters age, maybe a little older and although he didn't necessary scream gay, it looked likely. 

Hunter had no problem admitting he was gay. When he had told Blaine he wasn't even remotely bi-curious, he had meant towards girls, though only Sebastian knew that. Hunter hadn't really had a boyfriend. Being in military school, people tended to keep their sexuality to themselves, so he hadn't even looked at the boys there, though he had had a few hookups whenever his glee club were out to regionals or nationals. All in all, there were several people Hunter found attractive, but none that he felt the need to get closer to. Until now. 

With determined steps he walked up to the table. 

“May I?” The other boy looked up, and of course that already perfect face had some of the most unique and lovely color-changing eyes Hunter had seen.

“Oh, of course, feel free”. The boy sent him a careful smile, and Hunter sat down and unwrapped his own lunch, taking a few bites before he looked over at the boy. The high voice had surprised him slightly, but it didn't make the boy any less desirable. 

Surprisingly enough, the other boy was looking at him, almost a questioning look in his eyes. Hunter smiled and raised his eyebrows in question. 

“I haven't seen you here before; do you usually come here for lunch? It's just; I've been eating here the last four months and can't say I have seen you once.” 

“Oh, no, I haven't been here since this summer, my parents live close by, but I go to boarding school.” He took a chance and offered his hand. “I'm Hunter”

The other boy smiled a little wider, and took his hand, the skin just as soft as it looked. “Kurt.”

“Well, Kurt, what have you been doing the last four months that lets you take lunch here?” 

“I work as an intern for vogue.com, it's just down the street from here, though I won't be there much longer.” It wasn't all that surprising, after looking at Kurt's clothes that he worked with fashion.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I was just accepted to NYADA, I'm starting there for the spring semester.” 

“Wow, so do you sing or dance?Or both?”

“Mainly singing, but I dance as well. I was in my schools glee club the last three years of high school.”

“I sing as well, I am the lead singer in my glee club - I'm a senior in high school. We just went on to regionals not too long ago.”

“Congrats! That's great, I hope you'll get all the way to nationals.”

“Thanks, I think we're pretty good.” Hunter smirked a little, and Kurt looked at him with a wide smile. 

Suddenly his phone started vibrating on the table, and Kurt swore softly as he looked at whatever text he had gotten. 

“Sorry, but my lunch break is over, I have to get back to work.” As he stood up and started gathering his things, Hunter stood up with him. 

“Can I have your number? I would really like to meet up with you again during Christmas. ” Kurt looked at him for a second before holding out his hand.

“Give me your phone.” Hunter handed it over, and after some quick typing, he got it back. As Kurt left the café, he looked back and sent Hunter a smile, and Hunter couldn't help but grin back.

K*H*K*H*K*H*K*H

Kurt hadn't been surprised when someone asked to sit with him at lunch time. It was a busy and popular café, and it had happened several times before. Usually, it was someone Kurt knew at least by sight though, and this boy he didn't recognize, and as the boy sat down and started eating, Kurt looked him over. He was handsome, about Kurt's height with wide shoulders and brown hair which looked very soft. When he looked up and met Kurt's eyes, he got to see the murky green eyes and a smile unlike any other. That smile had Kurt's knees going soft, and as they talked, Kurt kept his eyes on the boy's - Hunter's - face. When he had to leave, he wasn't happy, but then Hunter had asked for his phone number, and Kurt had allowed himself the small hope that maybe, maybe this boy was interested.

This hope had become even more believable when Hunter had texted him only an hour after he had left the café, and they had texted back and forth throughout the rest of the day. When he walked into their loft that evening, Rachel took one look at him and demanded to know what had happened, and so he told her. 

“Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!” Rachel was squealing and laughing and hugging Kurt like he had just told her he as getting married. 

“Calm down, we've only talked, and I don't know if there will ever be anything more.”

“Fine, fine, but recap, what do you know about him.”

“Okay, his name is Hunter Clarington, and no, you are not allowed to google him. He's 17, a senior in high school, and he is in his schools glee club as lead singer. His family just moved to New York this last summer, he is at a boarding school, I'm guessing wherever he used to live. He has a decent fashions sense, some designer pieces. And that's about it.”

“Oh, this is so much fun! I'm so happy for you!” She hugged him again, and Kurt had to smile. Rachel could be a pain in the ass, but she was his best friend, and he loved her to pieces.

“Now, have you planned on asking him out? And where?”

“I don't know, he's not here for long, so we can't really drag it out or anything, so I was wondering about asking him out, but I'm not sure. What if he's not interested?”

“Please, he wouldn't have asked for your number if he wasn't interested! Besides, the worst that can happen is that he says no, so what are you waiting for?”

Just then, he got another text that simply read “Have dinner with me tomorrow?” and Kurt couldn't help but smile and show Rachel the text. She hugged him again and in general acted like her crazy self, and Kurt couldn't stop smiling. 

After everything had happened with Blaine, Kurt had tried to close himself off simply to be able to function. He would keep it together through the day, but when the evening came he would fall to bed, unable to fight the tears and the horrible feeling eating at him. Blaine calling nonstop as well as the flowers did not help, and there were weeks he couldn't remember how he even got through. 

Slowly the feeling of despair had started to let go, without him even noticing, and he had been shocked when he one day realized that he felt no need to cry when he went to bed. Two weeks later came Thanksgiving and the phone call to Blaine, and although it had been tough, he felt like he was starting to let it go. 

He knew Blaine wanted them to be together again, and he had gone several rounds with himself if that might be possible. It had surprisingly been Brody who had helped him out in the end. He had been there once after Blaine had called, and had listened to Kurt wondering about what to do. 

“Look, it doesn't have to be that hard. It's all about trust. Do you trust him? Do you trust him to not cheat again? Do you trust him to not hurt you again? You can love someone, but without trust you can't have a healthy relationship.”

So Kurt had decided that they were over, because he didn't trust Blaine, couldn't trust him, not anymore. He had even made it clear to Blaine that they were over, though he knew he would have to repeat himself several times for his ex to actually believe him. 

It was now three weeks later, and even though plenty of things still reminded him of Blaine and made him sad, he was more sad over what he had lost than over Blaine himself. He was slowly starting to smile again, and thinking less and less about his ex.


	2. Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Many thanks to The Other, for keeping up with my crazy.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never were.  
> AN: Sorry it's a bit short, it's somewhat of a filler, and the next chapter is halfway done.

Hunter walked out of the restaurant and smiled at Kurt. Their first date was going really well, and the meal had been good, and Kurt looked divine. He had shown up in some of the tightest skinny jeans Hunter had seen, topped with a shirt and a vest and he looked delectable. There had been a couple of weird silences, but in general the conversation had flowed and Hunter had been told about Kurt's family; his father, step mother and step brother and some crazy stories from his earlier glee club. Hunter had in turn talked about his own family; his mom, dad and big sister Natalie, as well as some strange stories from military school. Kurt had just finished telling him about when his glee teacher tried to put on Rocky Horror Picture Show, and as they walked down the street next to each other, Hunter tentatively reached out his hand and grasped Kurt's in his. There was a small skip in Kurt's walking, but other than that his only reaction was to grip Hunter's hand, and slot their fingers together. 

They walked in silence after that, but it was a comfortable silence, and Hunter just enjoyed the heat that came from the other boy. Hunter didn't usually date, mostly because he was extremely picky, but the more he got to know Kurt, the more he liked him, and he was already prepared to try out a relationship, even long distance. He didn't say any of this to Kurt, as he didn't want to come on too strong, but he hoped the other male had the same thoughts. 

As they reached the subway that split them up, Hunter held Kurt back a moment.  
“I had a great time, and I was kinda hoping you would go out with me again tomorrow?”

“I would love to.” Kurt smiled at him again, and he leaned in to Hunter and pressed their lips together. Just as Hunter was about to pull Kurt in for a deeper kiss, Kurt's train pulled into the station, and Kurt pulled back, smiling. 

“Call me.”

K*H*K*H*K*H*K*H

The last few days had been great for Kurt, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. The first date with Hunter had been really good, and they had been together both days since. The day after, they had gone to lunch together and then in the evening they went and saw a movie. That had been Kurt's last working day, so day three they had been together from brunch until late night, and it had been one of the best days Kurt had had in a long time. 

Today, Hunter had something with his parents, but tonight they were going to a gay bar Kurt had found a month or so earlier. One of the guys at work had recommended it and had told him where he could get some prime fake ID, and Kurt had been there a couple of times, just dancing. He had asked Hunter if he wanted to go and if he had the ID, and the younger boy had said yes and mentioned something about a best friend back at school.

K*H*K*H*K*H*K*H

They were pressed together on the dance floor, Kurt's arms around Hunter's neck, and Hunter's around Kurt's waist. They had long foregone trying to only dance, and were making out rather heavily. Kurt could feel Hunter's erection through his tight pants, and knew he was sporting one himself. Hunter broke of the kiss and started kissing and biting his way down Kurt's neck, and Kurt decided that now was the time to leave, before things became too intimate for public. He pulled away from the other boy and took his hand, dragging him across the dance floor towards the coat room. He gave the tickets to the lady, and leaned in to whisper in Hunter's ear. 

“Come home with me?” Hunter caught him in another hard kiss and moaned out a yes. 

Ten minutes later they tumbled in the door of the loft, Hunter pressing Kurt up against it the second it was closed, and roughly kissing him. Hands were trying to pull off clothes, and by the time they made it to Kurt's little 'room', they were both half naked. Kurt started to unbutton Hunter's jeans when the latter interrupted him and took a step away from Kurt. The countertenor tried to pull him back in, but when he refused, he looked at him curiously.

“What is it?”

Hunter sighed, and tried to calm down a little, needing to say this first. “Look, Kurt, I am a possessive person. I don't... I haven't been in a relationship before, but if we do this, I want to. I... I want it with you. If we do this, I want us to give it a shot.” 

Kurt tipped his head a little to the right, and looked at Hunter for a few seconds before he smiled and brought him in for another kiss. When they came up for air again, he whispered in Hunter's ear. “Then let's do it, boyfriend.”

Not long after, they tumbled down on the bed, sans clothes and panting. Hunter had started kissing his way down Kurt's torso, and Kurt's hands were in the other boy’s hair with a tight grip. He let out a little moan when those lips finally reached its goal, and suddenly his dick was swallowed down. He let go of Hunter's hair, so as to not hold him down in any way, and gathered up the sheets in his hands instead. Through the haze of getting sucked off, he could feel Hunter's finger teasing his hole, and he twisted a little to get the lube and condom from the bedside table. He threw it halfway down the bed, and a minute or so later, he could feel the finger again, accompanied by the slightly cold lube. 

As the first finger slipped in, he moaned deep. It had been a long time since he had done this, and he had missed it. Problem now was that he was getting too close, and he pulled a little on Hunter's hair, and the younger man looked up at him. 

“I'm gonna come if you continue that, come up here.” 

Hunter dragged his body up Kurt's and Kurt pulled him in, tasting himself on the other boys tongue, as Hunter's fingers continued to work Kurt open. 

When Hunter finally got to three fingers, Kurt had started to beg, and Hunter quickly pulled out his fingers and started fumbling with the condom. They still lay chest to chest, and as he felt the blunt head making its way into him, Kurt let out a long groan. 

Yeah. It had been too long.


	3. Being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Many thanks to jwmelmoth, for keeping up with my crazy.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never were

Kurt woke up warmer than he could remember having been in a while. The loft was often cold, especially now in winter, and Kurt usually slept with woolen socks as well as his long sleeved night shirt and pants. Yet today, when he had slept in his boxers, he was almost too warm. He smiled as his brain caught up to the heat along his back. He could feel Hunter's breath on his neck, and he relished in the warmth for a moment before he started worming his way out; his bladder was complaining.

 

Hunter grumbled a little as Kurt climbed out of the bed, but he kept on sleeping, and Kurt pulled on a pair of his grandma's knitted socks before he ventured outside his 'room' and onto the cold floor. After having emptied his bladder, he stood in front of the small mirror they had in there. He looked good and well fucked. His hair was everywhere and there was hickies littering his torso. His mouth stretched into a self-satisfied smile. He hadn't quite known how he would feel sleeping with someone else, but something with Hunter had just clicked, and though the sadness over Blaine was still lingering, he felt good, and ready to move on.

 

As he closed the door to the bathroom, Rachel came out of her room in her dressing gown, but she froze when she saw him.

 

“What?” He tried to keep it down, not wanting to wake up Hunter to Rachel’s craziness.

 

“You are in your boxers.”

 

“And?”

 

“I have never seen you wear this few clothes. Ever!” Rachel looked at him suspiciously, before something seemed to click and her eyes widened. “OMG! You just had sex!”

 

Kurt hushed her as she came running towards him. “Keep it down!”

 

Rachel froze again, and looked towards the curtain hiding Kurt's bed from view. “He's _here_? Omg, it's Hunter isn't it? It's not like you to have a one night stand, and you've been with him non-stop, and talking about him and OMG!”

 

Kurt had to smile at her enthusiasm. “Yes, okay, yes, he is here, yes, we had sex, and yes, it's Hunter. Now will you be quiet!”

 

Rachel held a hand in front of her mouth, nodding and obviously grinning behind the hand. Kurt shooed her away and made his way to his bed again.

 

As he pulled the curtain behind himself, Hunter made a noise from the bed, and Kurt turned around to see him frowning up at him. He made some unintelligible sound, and stretched his hand out for Kurt. Kurt climbed into the bed and was quickly wrapped in Hunter's arms again. The other boy nosed at his neck, and Kurt could hear a mumbled 'sleep', before he let his eyes fall shut and he fell asleep.

 

 

Hunter woke up alone in the bed. He had a vague recollection of waking up earlier that morning, but it was all a haze of naked skin and Kurt's scent. Now, however, Kurt was gone, the bed was cold, and Hunter could hear some sounds outside the curtain separating Kurt's space from the rest of the loft. He stretched a little before he got up, making the bed out of habit, and looking for something to wear. He looked at his discarded jeans before deciding against them, and he opened Kurt's dresser, finding a pair of sweats and a t-shirt he could use. They were the same height, so the pants fit nicely. The t-shirt was a little snug, as Hunter was broader over the shoulders than Kurt, but it was comfortable enough, so Hunter didn't really care.

 

He lifted the curtain and was treated to the sight of Kurt making breakfast, quietly singing under his breath as he did so, doing little dance steps where he stood. He was wearing colorful knitted socks, a pair of pajama pants and a tight, long sleeved shirt. It seemed he had tried to tame his hair a little, but it was still going everywhere, and Hunter smiled at the memory of the night before.

 

Quietly, he walked up to Kurt and put his arms around Kurt from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. “Morning.”

 

Kurt drew a quick breath of surprise, before he turned around with a smile and put his arms around the other boy's neck. “Good morning, sleep well?”

 

Hunter drew the slighter boy closer and stole a quick kiss before he replied. “Yes, but the bed was getting cold without you.” He began kissing down the pale neck whilst inhaling the smell of Kurt and sex.

 

“He...hey, I-I'm trying to make us breakfast.” Kurt squirmed as if to get away, but his arms didn't move from their position around Hunter's neck.

 

“I would much rather have you for breakfast.” Hunter continued his path down Kurt's neck, and after a few more seconds Kurt gave a big sigh.

 

“Oh, screw this. The breakfast can wait.” He left the bowl of half-mixed ingredients on the bench, and pulled Hunter back towards the bed.

 

 

A couple of hours later, hunger caught up with them and they finally managed to clean up. Hunter was setting the table and Kurt was making scrambled eggs when the door to the apartment opened, and Rachel came in. She stopped for a second when she saw them, before smiling her mega-watt smile and walking towards Hunter, hand outstretched.

 

“You must be Hunter! I'm Rachel, Kurt's roommate and best friend.” Hunter took her hand with a small smile, and gave her a polite nod.

 

“Yes, I'm Hunter, nice to meet you. I've heard plenty about you.” He leaned against the bench next to Kurt, folding his arms across his chest.

 

“Kurt, what have you said about me? It better be good!” She looked at Kurt with narrowed eyes, and he took the pan off the stove as he rolled his eyes.  


“Of course I told him about you, we live together. Never mind that, what were you doing out? It's freezing outside.”

 

Rachel blushed a little and bit her lip. “Oh, ehh... I woke up and you guys were...” She flapped her hands at them, and looked away. “Anyways, I figured it was best to just...leave. Yeah.”

 

Kurt leaned against the bench next to Hunter and buried his face in his hands as Rachel disappeared into her part of the loft. He was a little embarrassed, but really, they had known about this when they moved in. He looked up as Hunter's arm snaked around his waist, and found the amused face of his very fresh boyfriend. He raised his eyebrows in question at the expression.

 

“What? It's not like I expected anything different. Come on, let's eat.” He pulled Kurt with him to the table, and Rachel joined them a couple of minutes later, the blush gone and her light mood back. They talked as they ate, the conversation carrying easy on between them.

 

As the meal was wrapping up, and they were clearing off the table, Kurt grabbed Hunter's hand and looked at him.

“I was wondering... I know your family is doing Christmas at your cousins house, but if you aren't supposed to be leaving today, I wanted to ask if you want to stay today and just hang around the apartment, and then maybe sleep over again tonight.” Kurt looked down at their hands as he talked, playing with Hunter's fingers.

 

“Hey.” Hunter squeezed his fingers, and he looked up to a smile. “I would love to stay today, and another night. I have to leave tomorrow around noon I think, I just have to go call my parents, okay?”

 

Kurt nodded and watched as Hunter disappeared behind his curtain, starting on the dishes as he could hear Hunter murmuring on the phone. Rachel smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

 

Sometime later, as they had paused movie number two because Kurt had to use the bathroom, Rachel came out of her little room, sat down next to Hunter on the couch and started talking.

 

“I'm sorry, but I have to do this. As I understand, you guys are going official?” Hunter raised his eyebrows at her but nodded and she continued. “Good. You are going to not say a word and listen to me. Kurt has had a hard time the last few years, and I'm not going to give you details in case he hasn't, but it's been really bad at times. I don't want Kurt to be hurt anymore. I need him to be okay. He seems to be very happy with you, and he smiles a lot more now than he has done the last few months. All I'm saying is that he better continue smiling. I might not be scary, but Kurt has a step-brother who would do anything for him, a father whoprobably owns a shot-gun just to threaten Kurt's dates, not to mention the guys in our old Glee club, so you better not hurt him, or I will make them all come after you.”

 

Hunter smiled at her, the girl trying and failing to look scary. “I promise I will do my best to not do so. How's that?”

 

She sighed and looked at him with slightly disappointed eyes. “Well, if it's the best you can do, I guess that's good enough.” She rose up again, seemed to steel herself for something, and then turned to look down at him. The fierceness in her eyes freaked him out a little, and he suddenly understood some of the stories Kurt had been telling a little better. He looked after her as she withdrew to her room again, and only looked away when Kurt came back.

 

“Rachel is surprisingly scary.”

 

Kurt stopped in surprise and looked down at Hunters upturned face. “Yeah. I thought I told you?”

 

“I didn’t quite believe it until now.”


	4. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It's been a year. How has it been a year?

The rest of the day was easy and relaxing. They both stayed in the clothes they had put on, watched movies, and ate takeout. Kurt couldn't quite remember when he had been this relaxed with any man except his dad, and as he snuggled closer into Hunter's side whilst Skeleton Jack was exploring the Christmas town, he couldn't help but sigh in contentment. He got a kiss on his forehead as a reward.

 

Kurt had been a bit apprehensive about jumping into a relationship this fast, but knowing that Hunter didn't have that much time before he had to go back to school pushed it forward. If Hunter had lived in New York, Kurt was pretty sure he would have dragged it out a little, just so he could be sure, but they didn't have the time for that. So he had decided to just go with it, and if it didn't work out, at least they had given it a shot.

 

So he let it go and focused on what was happening on the screen again.

 

K*H*K*H*K*H

 

Hunter was trying not to fall asleep where he was sitting in the big armchair. It was the evening of the 25th, and he was in his parents living room, with his whole extended family around him after a heavy dinner, uncles and aunts with kids ranging from two years old to his sister as the oldest. His four grandparents were also all accounted for, and his parents were sharing the love seat next to him.

 

Looking at them, he found himself missing Kurt. It was somewhat ridiculous, after basically having been attached at the hip the last few days, but right now Hunter really wanted to snuggle up to Kurt and have him run his hands through Hunters hair. He had been a little nervous that once Kurt found out his faults, they would fall apart, but they seemed to fit even in that respect. It turned out they had the same sarcastic humor, and they had had a couple of great dates where they basically snarked about other people and their many faults. His temper seemed to just mellow out whenever he was with the other boy, so that hadn't been a problem. Kurt had even seemed to understand Hunter's own brand of social introversy, and the day they hang out in the apartment there had been hours where they barely said a word to each other, yet Hunter had never been as relaxed in his life.

 

As he contemplated heading to bed, his phone beeped with a message from Kurt.

 

_Hi, are you busy? Can I call?_

 

He sent a simply _call away_ back, and seconds later his phone rang. He got up and left the living room as he answered.

 

“Hi.”

 

“ _Hey, did you have a good day?”_ Kurt's voice was heavy and tired, and he almost seemed to sigh his words.

 

“Yeah, it was good. You?”

 

“ _It's... it's been a very weird day.”_ A heavy sigh ended the sentence.

 

“Okay? You wanna talk about it?”

 

“ _I... yeah, I do. It started really good, actually. My dad showed up at the door this morning. He had a tree and everything, and we set it up together. It was really nice, and it was really good to see him. Then he took me out to lunch and... and told me he has cancer.”_

 

“Shit, Kurt, are you okay? Is he okay?”

 

“ _Well, yes and no, I guess. Apparently it's a cancer type that's easily treated, but it still freaks me out. I don't know what I'll do if he dies.”_

 

“Hey, he's gonna be fine, and so are you. Easily treated, see, no problem.”

 

“ _Anyways, we go home and open presents, and my dad says I have another present, and tells me to go the Rockefeller Ice Skating Centre And I thought maybe it was my stepmom and stepbrother, you know, celebrating Christmas together as a family. But then I show up there, and it's my ex.”_

 

The silence rang over the phone line for a good few seconds before Hunter could even think about something to say.

 

“What? Your ex? As in the guy that cheated on you and then blamed you for it?” Hunter had gotten the story just a couple of days earlier.

 

“ _That's the one. To be fair, my dad doesn't know what happened, he probably thinks we just broke up because of the distance. He also probably didn't pay for him to come, that is absolutely something my ex is dramatic enough to do. It's just... fuck, it's just really uncomfortable. It was nice with just me and my dad, but with him here as well, it just kinda feels like I have to vy for my dad's attention, with the two of them watching sports whilst making jokes about me.”_

 

“He's there now? In your apartment? Is he gonna sleep over?” Hunter couldn't help it if his voice wavered a little at the end.

 

“ _Knowing him, he'll expect to be able to crash here. Hell, knowing him, he probably expects to share my bed.”_

 

“... what are you going to do?” Hunter tried to not let the uncertainty shine through, but this was not a situation he thought he would be in. Kurt didn't seem to pick up on it.

 

“ _Oh, I'm gonna offer him the couch before he can even think about suggesting anything.”_

 

_*K*H*K*H*K*H_

 

Kurt walked into the apartment from the fire escape, slipping his phone into his pocket again. Talking with Hunter had helped a little, and he was once more prepared to deal with Blaine.

 

As he walked in, he could see his dad hiding a yawn behind his hand, and couldn't help but smile at the perfect timing.

 

“Bed time!” Both men looked up at him, his dad with a tired smile, and Blaine with a look Kurt realized was supposed to be sexy

 

“Dad, I've made up Rachel's bed for you. Blaine, are you staying? If you are, I'll get some bedding for the couch.” Kurt caught his dad's raised eyebrows as they passed each other, but he didn't comment. Blaine's crestfallen face showed exactly what the other boy had been hoping.

 

“Oh, uhm... I kinda thought...” The shorter boy tapered off as Kurt disappeared into the closet to get the bedding. When he came out, Blaine was looking at him from underneath his lashes, and it took Kurt a few seconds to realize he was trying to be alluring.

 

Kurt didn't give him any room, and laid the bundle on the sofa. “Good night, Blaine.” Then he turned his back and headed for the bathroom, to do his nightly routine. As he walked from the bathroom to his own bedroom, he saw a dejected Blaine sitting on the couch, and he almost snorted, rolling his eyes. Before he went to bed, he sent off a good night text to Hunter, and fell asleep in seconds.

 

The morning after was still slightly uncomfortable, and his dad seemed to have caught on that something wasn't right, which somehow made it even more uncomfortable. Blaine was thankfully headed out to Lima again the same day to celebrate the rest of the Christmas Holidays with his family, whilst Burt was staying until the evening after.

 

Blaine had taken off in a taxi, and Burt and Kurt seemed in agreement that they needed to talk, and sat down by the television, Burt on the couch and Kurt in the chair.

 

“So... something you should probably tell me?” Burt raised his eyebrows at his son.

 

“Yeah, I... I was going to, but I didn't want to over the phone and the whole thing just...” Kurt sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Remember when both Blaine and Finn turned up here that weekend in the fall?” Burt nodded, so he kept going. “It was not planned, Blaine surprised me, and I thought it was so nice, I had missed him, you know. We went out that night, and I knew something was wrong. On the way back he told me. He had been with someone else. He had cheated on me. And then he started blaming me, saying it was my fault for not being there for him, not paying enough attention to him.”

 

“What?!” Burt was clearly angry, there was no mistaking that.

 

“We kind of made up, as friends, at Thanksgiving, but I was pretty clear with him that it didn't mean we would ever be a couple again. So him coming with you was... somewhat uncomfortable. “

 

“Shit, yeah. He just asked to tag along, as a surprise. He had already fixed his own tickets and everything. If I had known...”

 

“I know dad, I don't blame you. I also... Well, I have a new boyfriend.” He looked up at his dad, a little uncertain.

 

He got a pair of raised eyebrows back. “Already? Well, I guess it has been almost four months, but... how long how you been with this guy?”

 

“Oh, about a week.” Kurt answered with a laugh.

 

“Tell me about him.” Burt leaned forward on his thighs, looking at Kurt in interest.

 

“His name is Hunter Clarington. He's a year younger than me, and we met at a café eating lunch. His parents live in New York, they just moved here, but he goes to Boarding School. I don't actually know where, but I just assumed it's wherever they moved from.” Kurt frowned a little as he thought back, trying to figure out if Hunter had actually mentioned where he went to school.

 

Burt smiled a little. “Oooh, Clarington, sounds _fancy.”_

 

“His family is... well, I haven't met them, but I know they're rather well off. His dad is a lawyer, and runs his own company. His mom is a Professor at NYU, she teaches political science. He has a big sister, Natalie, who is spending a year traveling.”

 

“Well, you seem happy at least, so I'll give him that. I would like to meet him, though.”

 

“I am happy. It's strange, but I don't know any guy I've been this comfortable with this fast. And you will meet him; we just have to figure out when. He's with his family now, of course, but if we're still together for spring break, we might be able to come to Lima then. Or DC for that matter. And if that doesn't work out, Hunter is planning on moving to New York when he's graduated.”

 

“Yeah? What does he want to do?”

 

“Study, though he has some issues on deciding. Right now it's either history or law that interests him the most, but he has apparently changed his mind before, and he's mentioned several others ideas as well. He's reading up on all the programs he would like, and then he'll apply to NYU.”

 

 

K*H*K*H*K*H

 

_The night before_

 

“Who was that, sweetie?” Hunter's mother looked up sleepily at her son as he sank down in the chair again.

 

“It was Kurt; he was a having a bit of a weird day.”

 

She sat up a little. “Is he okay?”

 

Hunter sighed as he dragged his hand through his hair. “Yeah, I think so. It was a mix of things, but he just found out his dad has cancer. It's easily treated, apparently, but it's still cancer.”

 

“Oh no, I'm so sorry for him.”

 

“Yeah. There was some other stuff too, but it's just... way too complicated to explain right now.”

 

“Okay, who is this person? How come I haven't heard about him?” Natalie spoke up from where she lay at the floor, her head resting on a huge pillow. She had turned towards him, and was frowning, clearly not happy that she was out of the loop. The rest of the family had slowly fallen more and more quiet, and by now everyone still awake was listening

 

“His name is Kurt, I met him a few weeks ago, and he's my boyfriend.” Hunter was not one to talk around things.

 

Natalie pushed herself up and looked at him with big eyes. “What? Boyfriend?”

 

“Yes. Boyfriend.”

 

She looked at him impatiently, and Hunter was grateful that his grandmother and aunt Becca were asleep, as they would have been demanding answers by now. Not that Natalie was much better.

 

She sat up, crossed her legs and looked at him with raised eyebrows. He knew that look perfectly well, it was basically her telling him to 'get on with it and tell her already'.

 

He sighed. “Fine, I'll tell you. We met at a café, and have been hanging out ever since. He's a year older than me, he works at vogue.com as an intern, but he's starts NYADA the spring semester, as a musical theater major.”

 

“Ohh, he sings? Is he any good?” Even though neither of their parents had gone into music, they were still a rather musical family. Both his parents had been in choirs back home, and were looking for a new one here. Natalie both sang and played the violin, and most of the extended family all did something with music.

 

“I've only heard him singing in the kitchen whilst cooking, so I can't really judge from that, but he was in glee club through high school, and he did get into NYADA, so I'm guessing he's pretty good. His range is pretty big from what little I did hear.”

 

His mother spoke up next. “What's his family like? You never did tell us.”

 

“Oh, his mother passed away when he was a kid, a car accident. His father owns a tire shop and is in congress.” There was a smattering of surprised noises and even a short laugh from the room. “He has a stepbrother, Finn and stepmother, Carole, who's a nurse.”

 

“Where's he from?”

 

“Oh, I... huh, I don't know.” Hunter frowned as he wondered how that had never come up.

 

The conversation came to a standstill at that, and people slowly started dragging themselves to bed. Hunter got Kurt’s goodnight message as he was brushing his teeth, and he smiled around the toothbrush, sending a quick goodnight back. He couldn’t wait to introduce Kurt to his family, and was looking forward to telling Kurt how eager they were to meet him.

 


	5. Revelations

 

When Hunter showed up at Kurt's on the 27'th , it was with a bag of clothes for the next few days. His parents had okay'd him staying there as long as he invited Kurt to their New Year's party, and Hunter had promised and crossed his fingers hoping Kurt would want to meet them.

 

When the door to the loft opened, he was greeted by a smiling Kurt who quickly drew him into a kiss.

 

“Hi.” Kurt pulled him into the apartment, peppering him with small kisses.

 

Hunter laughed a little as he let his bag drop and gathered Kurt in his arms for a proper kiss. When he felt it was truly done, he pulled away enough to greet his boyfriend.

 

“Hello to you to. Did you miss me?”

 

Kurt sighed and pulled him into a tight hug. “Yes. Yes, I did miss you, and I don't quite know what I'm going to do when you go back to school.”

 

Hunter relaxed into the hug, and tried not to think about the upcoming months. He had been looking forward to regionals, and to celebrating finishing high school, but now he just wished he was done.

 

“I can come visit for spring break, but it's probably a bit far for you to just come down a weekend to visit me.”

 

Kurt pulled away a little. “I was making tea, do you want some?”

 

At Hunter's nod, they pulled away from each other and walked into the kitchen. Hunter leaned on the table whilst Kurt fixed up their cups.

 

“By the way, I've been meaning to ask, where is your school?”

 

“In Ohio.”

 

Kurt froze and turned towards him. “What?”

 

“Yeah, I changed schools when we moved, my old school was just too far away.”

 

“You moved to New York and started school in Ohio? That does not seem like a logical choice.” Kurt scrunched up his face in confusion.

 

“Well, my dad used to go there and my best friend goes there now, in his senior year. I didn't want to start my last year of highschool without knowing anyone, so.”

 

“Oh, okay. Where in Ohio is it?” Kurt walked over to him, handing him the finished tea. They walked to the couch and sat down next to each other.

 

“Fairly small town, you probably haven't heard of it. It's called Westerville, and the school is Dalton Academy. I know it sounds pret...”

 

He stopped as Kurt choked on his tea, and took the cup from the slighter boy's hand before he lost it.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Kurt nodded and cleared his voice, looking at Hunter with shock written all over his face. “You go to Dalton?”

 

“Yes. You sound like you know it. How do you know it?”

 

“I'm from Lima!”

 

Hunter sat up in shock. “What?”

 

“Yeah. I went to McKinley high school most of the time, but I had a brief stay with the prestigious Dalton Academy.”

 

Hunter felt like his eyes would fall out of his head. “You went to Mckinley? Holy crap! We just beat them in the Sectionals!”

 

Suddenly a thought came to him, and he looked at Kurt again.

 

“Hang on. Kurt. Whose ex is named Blaine. Oh my God, you dated Blaine Anderson!”

 

“Uh, yeah...” Kurt looked a little unsure where he was going with this.

 

“I thought you had taste, but Blaine Anderson...” He shivered at the thought of the guy. He had never understood Sebastian's attraction to him and never would.

 

Kurt pouted a little. “Hey, he was the first gay guy my age I met. Besides, he wasn't this bad before. I was a little starstruck when I met him.”

 

“Oh babe, I'm not just talking about how he acts, he looks like... well, like a creepy hobbit. And he really isn't that good. My best friend has a huge thing for him, which I will never understand.”

 

Kurt scrunched up his face again. “Hang on, you said you're the leader of your Glee club. Last I knew that was Sebastian Smythe.”

 

Hunter nodded a little. “Yes, Bas is my best friend. We used to lead it together, but he had to step down all together when he had to focus more on his other studies and groups. It's a lot of work.”

 

“Your best friend is Sebastian Smythe?” Kurt's expression could only be explained as deadpan.

 

“Yeees. Why?”

 

“Oh, no reason, he's just an ass. An ass who flirted with Blaine in front of me, was in general a complete asshole to me, stole our set list, and threw a rock-salt slushie at me, putting Blaine in the hospital.”

 

“Ah. Yeah. He told me about that.”

 

When he didn't say anything more, Kurt raised his eyebrows at him. “That's it? That's all you're going to say?”

 

Hunter sighed a little. “Okay, this should really come from Bas, but I'll try to... explain him, I guess. First of all, Bas never was and still isn't interested in a relationship with Blaine. He wanted to sleep with him, and when Bas gets an idea in his head, he has some struggles letting go of that.

 

“Second, yes, I imagine he was an ass to you. Bas loves people he can exchange barbs with, and from what he told me, you were just as snippy back. He went to insult you the first time to test the waters. Then he found out you gave as good as you got, and he was overjoyed; finally someone to properly fight with. And yes, that was his exact words, when he told me on the phone.

 

“Third, he didn't actually steal your set list. Your blabbermouth of an ex told him you guys were doing Michael Jackson and he decided to try and get one over you. That is the kind of person Sebastian is when he is in competition with people.

 

“Lastly, the rock-salt slushie, it wasn't actually meant to hurt anyone. He called me after, a little upset. It was supposed to ruin your clothes, but as shorty jumped in front of you... well.”

 

Kurt sat silent for a while, thinking it over. Yes, Sebastian had been a total ass, but Kurt could admit that he had enjoyed the banter they had. He had realized a while back that being with Blaine had mellowed him out, and not in a good way. Fighting with Sebastian had brought some of that fire back. There were instances where he had been the one to start the arguments, actually, because he needed to feel that fire again.

 

The Michael Jackson thing still annoyed him, but he knew in the end it came down to Blaine's naive way of thinking, and there were people in New Direction who would have done the exact same thing *coughRachelcough*.

 

He hadn't know about the slushie, but it did make sense, and (to his annoyance) he could feel the anger with Sebastian starting to slip.

 

“Fine. I guess that explains enough, at least for now.”

 

**

 

The New Year's party with the Claringtons had been fun and lively. There were a lot of people, friends and family in a mix, and Kurt enjoyed himself. He spent most of the evening with Hunter, trying to talk to his family as much as possible and getting to know them. They had all taken him in with open arms, and when Kurt had left the house after breakfast January 1 st , it had been with promises of coming back, even without Hunter.

 

Today, however, he had seen Hunter off to school, and it had not been fun. He was a little surprised, actually, that he already missed the other boy that much. They had basically known each other a couple of weeks, though it felt much longer. Though Kurt was looking forward to get started at NYADA, the next few months was going to be very long, and he couldn't help but look forward to the summer.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Accusations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: : I don't quite remember when Brody vanished, but I like him, so it won't be happening here. Also, I don't remember when everything that happens in this chapter happened in the show, but I'm laying it up as I need it to be.

The first week of NYADA was over, and Kurt was left feeling both exhilarated and exhausted. It's hadn't been quite what he thought it would be. He had thought in a school of outcasts there would be no outcasts, but of course there were. Every society had groups and ranks, even this one.

 

After he had floundered a few days, Kurt had met Adam. Adam had introduced Kurt to Adam's Apples, and no matter what Rachel said about the matter, Kurt did not regret going there one bit. He hadn't let the bullies and popular crowd at McKinnley change him, he certainly wasn't going to let them do so at NYADA. The Apples, the little he had seen of them, were fun and relaxing and a group Kurt could absolutely see himself as a part of. So after the most ridiculous serenade he had ever heard (which was saying something, after Blaine), Kurt had joined them.

 

Friday night had arrived, and instead of being 'out on the town' like Rachel and Brody, Kurt was at home, relaxing. He was contemplating putting on a movie, when his phone rang.

 

“Hello?”

 

 _“Hi, it's Finn, I'm calling from a school phone. Do you... do you have a few minutes.”_  
  


“Hi! Of course, what's going on? It's not dad, is it?”

 

_“No, nothing like that.”_

 

Kurt breathed a little sigh of relief.

 

_“Okay, so, Sam and Blaine pulled me into the locker room today to show me something.”_

 

Kurt's eyebrows rose a little, and he wondered if Finn realized what he was implying. Probably not.

 

_“You know your boyfriend? Hunter?”_

 

Kurt furrowed his brows in surprise; where in the world was this going?

 

“Yes, I do know my boyfriend. What about him?”

 

Kurt had called and talked to Finn just after Hunter had left for school again, telling him about it. Finn hadn't been overjoyed, but he had kept his mouth shut and not commented too much on the matter.

 

_“They think he and the rest of the Warbler's have been taking steroids. They showed me what they think is proof, with some pictures and a video of him freaking out in a coffee shop.”_

 

Kurt's brain had stopped to a halt after the first sentence. They thought Hunter was doing steroids? What?

 

“What? Are you... what... are you kidding me? They think the Warblers would risk everything on steroids?”

 

_“Uhm, yeah, I guess so. They want me to take it to the committee of the competition, get the Warblers disqualified so that we can step in, but I don't know what to do. What if it's not true?”_

 

Kurt took a deep breath before he answered.

 

“Finn, I can promise you that Hunter is not doing steroids. That video you're talking about, if it's the one I think it is, is a part of a short film project he and some classmates were doing for school. Hunter has dreams that has nothing to do with showchoir, and would have no need to cheat to win. I saw the recording from sectionals, and I think they have just been training really hard, no steroids needed.”

 

_“You sure?”_

 

“Yes. Besides, say you go to the committee and it's not true? That would brand the entire New Directions, and you don't want that. If Blaine and Sam won't let it go, they can go the the committee as private people and say something, but you could drag the whole club down with you.”

 

_“Yeah. You're right. I'll tell them that.”_

 

There was a small pause as Finn seemed to let things sink in.

 

_“Oh, how are you, by the way? How was you first week?”_

 

Kurt smiled a little at his step-brother.

 

“It was good, a little tiring. I found a choir...”

 

**

 

Kurt had ended up talking to Finn for a couple of hours, and by the time they hang up, his stomach had demanded dinner. After finishing up, he grabbed his phone again and called Hunter.

 

They had been talking on the phone every other day or so, but it was Hunter's first week back as well, so the conversations were only a few minutes long. Kurt hoped Hunter had a little more time now; they would need it.

 

After a few rings, he picked up.

 

“ _Hi. How was the end of the first week?”_

 

“It was good, but I need to talk to you about something.”

 

 _“What?”_ Kurt could almost hear in his voice that Hunter had sat up.

 

“Finn just called me, you know, step-brother,  leader of new Direction?”  


_“Yeah.”_

“A few people in New Direction has gotten it into their head that there was something wrong with the Warblers at sectionals. They are accusing you of doing steroids.”

 

_“What??”_

 

“Yeah. Finn called me because he wanted to know what I thought, which of course is that you wouldn't do it, none of you, but I needed to warn you about it. Finn will let it lie, but the other two... Well, it's Blaine and Sam, and if I know Blaine right, he will not let it go.”

 

_“They think we would risk everything for a stupid choir competition? Are you fucking kidding me?”_

 

“No. Sorry, wish I was. I could try and call them off it if you want, though I don't know how successful I'll be. He never really listened to me either.”

 

_“No, don't bother. I can't believe they would think we would do that. I mean, me and Blaine don't exactly get along, but seriously.”_

 

“Hey, the important people know it's not true, and if it ever comes to something, they will do the tests that will prove you didn't do it.”

 

_“Yeah. Let's talk about something else. How was your first practice with the Apples?”_

 

_**_

Kurt sighed as he went to bed that night. He had had a long talk with Hunter before he sat down with a movie, but he couldn’t really focus on it. He was just too annoyed.  


At first he had simply been shocked, unable to understand how Blaine could do this. But as it sank in, he realized it shouldn’t surprise him, and the annoyance started sinking in. It was a very Blaine move; blaming someone else for his own failures.  


Kurt would have liked to blame it on the fact that Hunter was his boyfriend, but as far as Kurt was aware Blaine didn’t actually know. Kurt didn’t have a facebook, he had deleted it after getting harassed by some guys at McKinnley during his sophomore year. Hunter didn’t like it much, he had never really had an account, so they weren’t exactly ‘facebook official’. Unless Finn had tattled, but Kurt doubted that, as he hadn’t gotten an angsty pone from his ex.  
  
**  


Another couple of weeks went by. Kurt got more at home at NYADA, and properly joined the Apples. Neither he nor Hunter had heard anything more about the steroids, and as time passed, they though Blaine and Sam might have dropped it after all.  


It turned out they hadn’t. Kurt got the phone call just as he was locking himself into the apartment.  


“Hi, babe.”  


_“They did it. They actually did it.”_  
  


“What? Who did what?”  


_“Your ex and his side-kick. They actually sent a letter to the committee, saying we did drugs.”_  
  


Kurt stopped in his tracks, bag of groceries in one arm and phone in the other. Hunter’s voice sounded flat and had little intonation, and Kurt felt the nerves in his stomach. With a breath he moved towards the kitchen and relived himself of the food and his bag, leaning against the kitchen table.  


“Shit. What happened?”  


_“I was called into the headmasters office after classes today. They had gotten a letter from the committee, which basically just said that someone had reported that the Warblers had been using steroids during sectionals. It went on to say that though the ‘evidence’ was less than satisfactory, they still wanted to check all of us to make sure. It was pretty positive all in all, but the headmaster was really mad. I promised him that as far as I knew, no one was doing drugs, and he could test us all, no problem. I mentioned that I thought I knew who had accused us, and when he heard it was Blaine, he got really mad. Turns out he is friends with Blaine’s dad._  
  


_“Anyways, I had to tell all the Warblers, who were all pretty mad at Blaine. They’re setting up tests tomorrow, and someone from the committee is coming out to supervise.”_  
  


“Are you okay?”  


_“No. I’m mad that someone is petty enough to do something like that. I’m mad that he’s almost making me lose my temper, which I have worked so hard to have in check. I’m mad that it’s your ex, but I can’t blame it on that, because he doesn’t actually know.”_  
  


Kurt felt the helplessness sweep over him. He wished he could be with Hunter, hug him, calm him down. Kurt knew about the temper issues the younger man had, they had talked about it, but so far Kurt hadn’t really experienced it first-hand. Knowing his boyfriend was hurting, but not being able to be with him, was harder than he thought it would be.  


After searching for the words for a few seconds, Kurt said.  


“I don’t really know what to say. You’ll just have to take the test and prove them wrong. Try and talk with the rest of the Warblers and convince them to put all the anger into performing better than anyone and getting to Nationals. The best revenge is to be great, not to get even.”  


Hunter took a deep breath on the other side of the line.  


_“You’re right. We planned this. And I’m doing this. I just hate it a little bit.”_  
  


He took another deep breath.  


_“By the way, is it okay telling people about us? I mean outside of the family? I kinda want to tell Sebastian, and some of the other Warblers.”_  


“Go right ahead. I didn’t want to make it awkward with you and Blaine, but it can’t possibly be any more awkward than it is.”  


_“Good. Sebastian is going to freak out, I can’t wait.”_  


The humor in his voice was clear, and Kurt smiled, pleased that he had managed to cheer the other boy up.  
  
 


	7. Dalton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to jwmelmoth for betaing:)

 

 

_Warblers common room, a little earlier._

 

Hunter leaned against the table in the front of the room whilst watching the Warblers slowly trickle into the room. He had just come from the headmaster's office, having been pulled out of class for the conversation, and the rest of them came as soon as their classes ended.

 

Hunter wished he had had the time to talk to Kurt before he had to do this, but his boyfriend was unfortunately in classes himself right now. Besides, Hunter didn't really have the time.

 

As the last Warbler trickled in, Hunter walked over and closed the door. He placed himself in front of them all, and put a grave look on his face. The room quieted in a few seconds, and some of them started looking worried.

 

“I was pulled into the headmaster’s office today. The school got a letter from the committee for sectionals. Someone accused us of taking steroids up to and during the competition.”

 

“What?!” “What... what...” “Are you shitting me??” “What the fuck??!!”

 

The sea of voices mixed into each other and became a strange chorus as most the boys stood up in outrage. A few were left sitting, the same few who had stayed silent but were gaping at Hunter in clear shock.

 

Hunter let them yell for a few minutes before he took the lead again.

 

“Hey, calm down!” He held out his hands, and slowly people stopped talking, still looked shocked and mad.

 

“Now, we know who reported this, and a fair few of you won't like it. It was Blaine Anderson and Sam....”

 

Hunter’s voice was drowned out by the cacophony of voices that suddenly grew up again.

 

“Shut up!” Hunter yelled a little louder, and the noise cut off in an instant.

 

“Yes, it was Blaine, who is obviously a sore loser, but we are not going to let that get to us. We have trained too hard to get beaten out at this point. Thankfully, the committee doesn't think it has much grounds, but they have to do the test. They will come next week and do tests and the two idiots who reported this will be left looking like idiots.

 

“If any of you do test positive though, I will kill you, and the headmaster will help me. Anyone on anything else, get a prescription for it. You have a week.”

 

The rest of the meeting was a bust, and Hunter knew it, so he wrapped it all up and sent them out. Sebastian stayed behind, anger clear on his face. Hunter knew Sebastian and Blaine were somewhat friendly, and that Sebastian's goal was still to get in the other's pants. Knowing Kurt now, Hunter understood even less how his best friend would pick Blaine over Kurt.

 

“How do you know it's Blaine?”

 

Hunter sighed a little, knowing he would have to ask Kurt before he said anything.

“I can't tell you right now, I have to do something else first, but I'll come by later, probably tell you then.”

 

**

 

Hunter walked into his best friend’s room, smug smile on his face. As he walked in, Sebastian looked up from where he sat at the bed, doing what Hunter presumed was homework with a distracted smile.

 

“Hey, what's up?”

 

“I have something to tell you, and it has to do with how I knew it was Blaine earlier today.”

 

That got him the other boy's full attention.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you remember over Christmas, when I was a little preoccupied?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I met someone.”

 

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock. He knew how high Hunter's standards were.

 

“How the hell did you manage to find someone that fast?”

 

“It was completely random, actually. We shared a table at a café, he was really cute, and as it turns out, also very gay and very single. I asked him out, he said yes, and from then we basically hung out the rest of the break.”

 

Sebastian's book was long forgotten, pushed to the side at his bed.

 

“This must be some guy, catching your attention like that. Are you guys still dating, or...?”

 

“He really is. And yeah, I'm going to New York in just a few months, so we're giving it a shot. It's been working so far.”

 

“And...? What's he like?”

 

“He's a year older than us, just graduated last fall, he sings, he fixes cars, he likes fashion and action movies.”

 

“So has there been any...” Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

 

“Yes.” Hunter hit his arm, stopping the wiggles. “And it's been fucking fantastic, thank you very much.”

 

“Ohh, kinky.” The other boy gave him a sultry look, and Hunter looked back in annoyance. Why were they best friends again?

 

Sebastian suddenly stopped, and sat up a little. “But hang on, what does he have to do with Blaine?”

 

“Ahh, well. Turns out, he's from Ohio. He knows the Warblers. Actually, he knows Dalton. And McKinley. So he knows Blaine.”

 

“Wait a minute... gay guy, who knows all of us. Who's from Ohio. Where specifically is he from?”

 

Sebastian was frowning at him, and Hunter could see the realization coming.

 

“Lima.”

 

“... Please tell me it's not who I think it is. Please tell me it's not...”

 

“Not who?”

 

“Fuck. It's the princess, isn't it? He would know it’s Blaine, because the idiot probably told him. You're dating the fucking princess!”

 

Hunter hit him again, harder this time. “Hey, no name calling.”

 

The other boy buried his face in his hands and started laughing a little hysterically. After a couple of minutes, his face came up again.

 

“Shit. Kurt fucking Hummel. What are the odds. Oh, and ew, now I know he has a sex life! Though I'm impressed you managed to get that stick out of his ass long enough to...”

 

“Hey, I was serious about the name calling.” Hunter broke him off.

 

“Oh, like he doesn't call me names.”

 

“He did. And I told him not to. So now he doesn't.”

 

“...Fuck. I'm gonna have to be nice to him, aren't I?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ugh.” The boy suddenly sat up again. “Hang on. That means you probably knows what happened with Kurt and Blaine. We always wondered, they just seemed to break up one day out of the blue, and no one knows anything.”

 

Hunter smirked a little. Kurt had, after some discussion, given him leave to tell what he wanted about the situation.

 

 

“Oh. Blaine cheated. After two weeks. And then he flew out to 'surprise' Kurt and told him.”

 

“What.” Sebastian's eyebrows lifted in shock.

 

“Yup.”

 

The other boy scrunched up his face a little and looked away. Hunter wondered what was going on in his head when he heard a murmured “idiot.” and let out barking laugh. At least they could agree on that.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hunter's Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361413) by [purpledixi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledixi/pseuds/purpledixi)




End file.
